


(Snail Iwaoi)

by dame_ningen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dame_ningen/pseuds/dame_ningen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's sex drive is driving Iwaizumi crazy, so he simply decides to return the favour.<br/>Also it has nothing and everything to do with snails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Snail Iwaoi)

**Author's Note:**

> This is 69000% self indulgent but I needed it because 1: We all know Iwa-chan is BOSS at eating out (even tho I feel that I didn't do a very good job at showing his skills) and 2: Because I think about trans boy Oikawa A LOT

“Iwa-chan, I’ll shower real quick so wait for me kay?” Oikawa didn’t turn around while heading to the shower room but Iwaizumi could practically hear the mischievous smile on Oikawa’s face, which was all good and well, or at least nothing out of the ordinary. Still, Iwaizumi’s frown deepened slightly at hearing those words; There hadn’t been a single day _ever_ where they didn’t go home at the same time so for Oikawa to even feel the need to mention it meant something was up.

 

There was no doubt, it was _that_ again.

 

“See you tomorrow Iwaizumi-senpai!” His thoughts were interrupted and he turned to face the person calling out to him. “Yeah good work today,” Iwaizumi waved at the first years as they left the changing room and shut the door behind themselves. The sound echoed in the now empty and bleak room and Iwaizumi was left in a heavy silence on the bench where he sat, hair still damp from his shower. The peaceful moment didn’t last for long, however, as Oikawa came back into the changing room in his boxers and a T-shirt.

 

Their eyes locked and even though Oikawa was at the other side of the room Iwaizumi could clearly see his fully blown pupils. If he wanted to avoid this he knew he’d have to act fast so he took his bag, stood up from the bench and started walking the short distance towards the door. “Hurry up and put on some pants so we can get going already,” Iwaizumi was just reaching for the handle when two strong hands grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, making him completely lose his balance and fall heavily against the iron door with a loud thud.

 

Before he had time to voice his discomfort Oikawa*s mouth was on his own, an eager tongue probing it open, and if it wasn’t for the sound of his bag falling to the ground he probably would have lost himself in the kiss (the guy knew how to work his mouth, big deal). He came back to his senses and pushed Oikawa away, he tried to look angry but knew from how hot he felt that his grumpy expression wouldn’t really be enough to make it convincing. “Will you calm down a minute,” the words came out somewhat strained as Oikawa had opted to kissing his neck; sucking right where he was the most sensitive, hands and fingers roaming over Iwaizumi’s abdomen under his shirt. “Can’t you at least wait until we’re at home, people could still come here you know,” in opposite to Oikawa, Iwaizumi wasn’t thrilled about the idea of being walked in on doing anything more intimate than talking. Oikawa actually slowed down and lifted his head from Iwaizumi’s nape, he looked into the shorter males’ eyes for a moment before a smirk spread across his face and he whispered “ I’ve patiently held back since morning practice, I’m not gonna wait a moment longer.”

 

With Iwaizumi’s back still against the cold door Oikawas’ hands moved down his sides to his hips, grabbing at his butt through the layer of fabric, and not before long Oikawa’s eyes were no longer looking at Iwaizumi’s face but directly at his crotch as he got down on his knees in front of him. His slender fingers unbuckled and unzipped Iwaizumi’s pants without hesitation and when he pulled them down slightly he triumphantly snickered “Well it sure looks like someone here is glad to see me, don’t you think, Iwa-chan?” The teasing expression on his face did it for Iwaizumi, he wasn’t gonna let it end like this; ever since Oikawa started his hormone therapy around a month ago his sex drive had been fluctuating and sometimes, like today, it was almost overwhelming. Even so he just couldn’t stand the thought of letting Oikawa have his way with him so he promptly grabbed his hair and pulled his head further away from his underwear and hardening member. “Stand up and go sit on the bench, you moron” His voice came out more commanding than he thought it would and even though there was a shade of confusion in Oikawas’ dark eyes he actually did as he said and started walking towards the benches. Iwaizumi made sure to lock the door before he too went back to where his boyfriend was sitting, one hand keeping his unzipped pants from gliding down to his ankles, with only one resolve in his mind; if anyone was going to be walked in on without their pants on, it wouldn’t be him.

 

 

 

Oikawa’s soft underwear were illogically uncomfortable and his entire body felt like it was on fire, he was positive that this was the horniest he’d ever been and enduring both lessons followed by hours of volleyboll practice had been almost impossible. It seemed Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed him ogling him all day long, he really was too oblivious, and after lusting for him basically since he woke up said person had denied him what he wanted once again.

 

The word frustrated didn’t even begin to describe how he felt.

 

He was just about to start whining to his cruel boyfriend about how very unfair he was being but not a single word left his mouth, instead his pulse went up when a new wave of arousal washed over him as Iwaizumi spread his legs apart and positioned himself, kneeling in between them. Iwaizumis’ hands started moving, stroking up his thighs past his hips and back again, nails gently grazing his skin. His mouth moved to his stomach and he placed soft kisses everywhere between his bellybutton and the hem of his boxers. Only this stimulation had Oikawa almost losing his breath, loudly breathing through his nostrils, and his entire lower area was pulsating. He tried muttering out a short “Iwa-cha-,” but before he even finished Iwaizumi was backing of slightly, pushing his fingers inside the elastic band of his boxers and pulling them down to his ankles, leaving him half naked on the wooden bench. Oikawas’ legs were once again pushed aside and he heard and felt his swollen lips separate with a slick sound, that feeling alone had his inside clench and he closed his eyes and try to calm down his breathing; he wasn’t gonna cum before the good part even started, at least he would try not to.

 

“You are really wet you know,” Iwaizumi murmured as he inched closer, letting his tongue slide against the soft skin on the inside of Oikawa’s thigh. “If I didn’t know better I’d say someone was happy to see me too,” normally he wouldn’t let such an unusual sass reply go unnoted but Oikawa could only produce a smile and a vague snorting sound, head resting against the wall behind him. Iwaizumi just kept moving his mouth further up the inside of his thigh, hands keeping them apart by the knees, and soon reached the outside of his lips. He kissed around them on both sides then trailed his tongue up the edge, all the way above his clit and down the other side, still not touching his most sensitive parts. Oikawa’s frustration was turning into pain, his loud breathing became faster as his desperation grew deeper and he reached for Iwaizumi’s short hair and tried to push his face to where he needed it to be. “Iwa-chan. . please, don’t be such a tease,” this time Iwaizumi snorted, maybe celebrating his victory, and Oikawa’s grip on his hair tightened as he started moving his tongue in soft circles around his swollen clit.

 

“Aah,” Oikawa could no longer contain the moans he’d been holding in for so long as the pleasure rushed through him. His boyfriend moved down his slit and sucked at his inner lips and then moved up again, circling and flicking his clit. He moved the hand not gripping onto Iwaizumi’s hair to his mouth in an attempt to stifle the sounds he made but there was no doubt that anyone going by the clubroom would hear that something was going on inside. He felt himself getting closer and closer when Iwaizumi moved his hands upwards again, found the bottom of his T-shirt and, with some A+ teamwork, removed it from his torso. Under it waited yet another layer of fabric; his binder. Iwaizumi looked him in the eyes and asked “can I take it off?” His eyes were somewhat worried and Oikawa tried to call it off with a fake smile, “aaaw, and here I even went through the trouble of putting it on after my shower.” Iwaizumi kept looking at him, “I know you don’t feel as comfortable but I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

 

Oikawa agreed that it was uncomfortable; without it he felt naked, _really_ naked, but the fear when he almost passed out from breathlessness was probably worse. He didn’t want to experience that again, and especially not have Iwaizumi experiencing it again, so he nodded and let Iwaizumi help him get out of the tight, maybe too tight, clothing. The first breath always felt the best and Oikawa relished in the immediate feeling of freedom with a long, deep breath. “You really care about me don’t you Iwa-chan”, he exhaled with closed eyes and felt a hand on the back of his head push him down to soft lips with a peculiar taste, his own taste, but soon the kiss ended with Iwaizumis’ words “of course I do, Shittykawa,” and Oikawa couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t call me that at a time like this, we were almost having a moment there!” Their smiling mouths met again and Oikawa deepened the kiss, savouring the slightly unusual taste, when he felt the tips of Iwaizumis’ middle- and index finger sliding up and down his still aching slit. Every time the digits turned at the top and touched his clit he moaned into his boyfriends mouth and when Iwaizumi inserted the fingers, hooking them upwards his stomach and pressing against his sensitive insides, he involuntarily threw his head back in pleasure with an audible “ah yes right there, don’t stop!”

 

Iwaizumi raised the pace, fingers consistently pressing against that oh so sweet spot and moved his other hand to Oikawa’s clit and rubbed it relentlessly and fast, leaving the otherwise talkative boy completely speechless, open mouth and ragged breathing. “Iwa-cha-, I’m. . ,” Iwaizumi further increased the pressure and sultry whispered “ say my name, Tooru.” He then replaced the rubbing fingers with his mouth, sucking and flicking Oikawa’s clit (the guy knew how to work his mouth, he sure was a lucky boy) and as the fingers kept on pumping inside him Oikawa felt his body tense up. “Ha- ah. . Hajime. . Haji-. . ,” Oikawas’ abs were convulsing and his entire legs, down to his toes, cramping as he came with Iwaizumis’ fingers inside him; feeling how his insides contracted and contracted around the digits almost made him ecstatic and with Iwaizumi’s tongue still on his clit the contractions kept on coming until he thought the orgasm would never end.

 

After what felt like an eternity of full body cramps Oikawa once again leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. “Wow, Iwa-chan that was amazing,” Oikawa opened his eyes and looked down at the boy now crouching in front of him, “I never thought I’d have _YOU_ coming onto me at school, Iwa-chan really is such a perv.” Iwaizumi just sighed and stood up, revealing a rather evident bulge in his pants, Oikawa slyly licked his lips “and I know exactly how to pay you back.” He reached out from where he sat but Iwaizumi turned away saying “you don’t have to pay back anything, that one was on the house.” Oikawa still didn’t seem convinced, “ but what about you?” Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder to seeing Oikawa pointing towards his crotch and exclaimed with a hint of red on his cheeks, “I’ll take care of that later, besides right now we seriously need to focus on getting the hell out of here before we get locked in for the night,” he started moving towards the restroom, “I’ll go clean up so promise you have those pants on when I come back this time!”

 

Oikawa put on all his clothes in record time, took his bag and went to wait by the door for Iwaizumi, who came out from the toilet with a slight frown on his face. Oikawa held up the door for him, lowered his voice and said “ you know I wouldn’t mind spending every night at an empty school if it was with you Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi passed him without a word, but Oikawa knew for sure he saw a small twitch in the corner of his mouth and still a tinge of red on his cheeks as the door closed behind them and he said “shut up, Shittykawa.”


End file.
